


Prawda

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Season/Series 09, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Czy naprawdę wciąż żył?





	Prawda

Niemal nim zatrzęsło ze złości i żalu, gdy Gabriel pojawił się u Castiela, mówiąc że potrzebuje pomocy.

Gabriel, którego wciąż — w żaden sposób — nie potrafił wyczuć.

Dlatego zaczął śledzić Castiela, niemal od razu rozpoznając przekręt.

Oczywiście, cholerny Metatron.

Nawet słowa „Nie możesz wykiwać Trickstera”, tak bardzo w stylu tego archanioła, nie zmusiły go, by uwierzył w jego prawdziwość.

Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na tej przydrożnej stacji, a Cas spytał Gabe’a o to, czy żyje, zaczął mieć nadzieję. Czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

I gdyby miał serce, to pewnie wyskoczyłoby mu z piersi, ponieważ Gabriel zniknął, nie odpowiadając.

Czy naprawdę wciąż żył?

 


End file.
